I Want To Play A Game: Is Live Or Die
by Zoey Kagamine
Summary: Lo primero que hizo al abrir los ojos fue cerrarlos inmediatamente, la potente luz del foco que estaba a unos veinte o dieciocho centímetros de su cabeza iluminaba tortuosamente haciéndole arder sus globos oculares, le dolía la cabeza y escuchaba el golpe de su corazón contra su pecho en un bombeo lúgubre y angustiante. — Hola Loki, Quiero jugar un Juego...—. (Saw's Story!)
1. Chapter 1

Summary/Resumen: Lo primero que hizo al abrir los ojos fue cerrarlos inmediatamente, la potente luz del foco que estaba a unos veinte o dieciocho centímetros de su cabeza iluminaba tortuosamente haciéndole arder sus globos oculares, le dolía la cabeza y escuchaba el golpe de su corazón contra su pecho en un bombeo lúgubre y angustiante.

Personajes:_ Loki, Thor, Váli (Hijo de Loki), los vengadores._

Pareja Primaria (Seme/Uke):_ Thorki, _

Parejas secundarias (Seme/Uke):_ Stony, BruceXClint._

Autor: _Zoey Namine Taishô (Zoey Kagamine)._

Clasificación:_ Two-shot._

Capítulos:_ (1/2)_

Género:_ Angustia, horror, romance._

Copyright: _Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y el pueblo Nórdico. Yo solo utilizo nombres y descripción de personajes con la humilde finalidad de entretener y entretenerme escribiendo. Todo esto es hecho sin fines de lucro._

_._

_._

_._

**I Want To Play A Game: Is live Or Die.**

"_Muchas personas son desagradecidas por estar vivas… _

_No temas, tú vida recién comienza…"_

**1) Is Live.**

Lo primero que hizo al abrir los ojos fue cerrarlos inmediatamente, la potente luz del foco que estaba a unos veinte o dieciocho centímetros de su cabeza iluminaba tortuosamente haciéndole arder sus globos oculares, removió lento y torpe la cabeza para apartarla del lugar y que la atormentante luz dejara de pegarle directo en el rostro, le dolía la cabeza y escuchaba el golpe de su corazón contra su pecho en un bombeo lúgubre y angustiante, intento volver a abrir los ojos pero los sintió muy pesados, un quejido brotó de sus labios, y cuando recupero el sentido del gusto en su boca la cual estaba pastosa pudo sentir perfectamente el sabor del metal y el de la sangre.

Frunciendo instintivamente el seño en señal de confusión volvió a tratar de forzar la vista pero todo a su alrededor estaba borroso, movió sus brazos y cual desagradable fue su sorpresa al verse atado con correas, volvió a parpadear mientras movía su cabeza y para horror suyo descubrió que no solo sus muñecas se hallaban atadas, lo mismo ocurría con sus pies, sintiendo el pánico correr por su venas, ya recuperada la mayoría de conciencia comenzó a removerse angustiado intentando soltar los amarres, después de unos minutos la desesperación y el miedo se apoderaron de él y mientras que gruñidos y gemidos de dolor brotaban de su boca, se dio cuenta de que algo apresaba sus mandíbulas y este agarre impedía que la abriera para aunque sea pedir ayuda.

Movió la cabeza ya con la visión más nítida y observo a su alrededor mientras su respiración comenzaba a agitarse, era una habitación cerrada y pequeña, al frente de ella había un espejo y con miedo y terror descubrió su cabeza siendo rodeada por un enorme aparato que apresaba casi toda su cara y solo dejaba ver con claridad sus ojos y nariz, el pavor y la adrenalina apoderaron su cuerpo y empezó a removerse angustiado y brusco en la silla, hasta que un sonido extraño de acústica televisora inundo el lugar y por instinto volteó sobresaltado mirando hacia todos lados hasta que pudo visualizar una cámara de vigilancia en arriba en la esquina de la pared.

_— Hola Loki, tú a mi no me conoces, pero yo a ti sí…. Y quiero jugar un juego._ —La voz retumbó fría y ronca por toda la habitación y con ella la angustia de Loki solo aumentó aun más haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par y moviesen frenéticos tratando de encontrar el origen de aquella macabra voz, mientras su respiración se volvía inestable y agitada. _— Esto te pasará, si pierdes._ — Se volvió a escuchar por toda la sala y justo al lado de él se encendió un televisor mostrando en pantalla la cabeza de un maniquí con el mismo aparato que él portaba en la cabeza, Loki ensanchó sus ojos asustados mientras ruidos ahogados de confusión brotaba de su prisionera boca.

— _El aparato que portas en tu cabeza está enganchado de tus dos mandíbulas, cuando el tiempo del reloj de tu espalda se acabe tu boca quedará permanentemente abierta como si fuera una trampa de osos invertida. Así…_ — Y en la pantalla se mostro y escuchó claramente las agujas del reloj temporizado y cuando termino el tiempo el aparato se accionó abriéndose de golpe y el resultado fue que la cara plástica del maniquí quedará destrozada e irreconocible. Y sin más para mostrar el televisor se apagó. Loki pronunció unos ruidillos ahogados de sorpresa y miedo mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

_— Solo hay una llave para abrir el aparato, seré misericordioso y te daré una pista de donde está… En unos cinco minutos personas que conoces muy bien llegaran a la puerta de tu habitación unos de ellos porta la llave que te liberará. Pero tienes que desajustar esas correas y jalar de la cuerda que está al lado de la puerta para poder darles a entender que estas en esa habitación. Tienes hasta el momento diez minutos vida antes de que el aparato se accione_—Loki volteó con desesperación al frente y descubrió que realmente había una puerta en frente, pero que está solo se abría por afuera—. _Rápido, es vivir o morir, ¡Que comience el juego!_

Y entonces toda la cordura se fue a la mierda, desesperado comenzó a luchar, removerse, retorcerse, arquearse, rápido brutal, hasta que logró soltar su pie derecho, siguió removiéndose hasta que logró liberar la muñeca izquierda y continuaba luchando mientras el pánico y los rápidos latidos de su corazón se alojaban literalmente en su garganta y fue cuando libero la pierna izquierda y con la ultima de sus fuerzas pudo liberar la mano derecha, se levanto de inmediato y escuchó el sonido de una lija raspando metal, después, el tic-tac frenético del reloj temporizador. Gruñendo sorprendido llevó las blancas, delgadas y temblorosas manos hacia la parte de atrás de su cabeza logrando tocar tanto el reloj como el candado y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, tocando con rapidez todo el aparato intentando encontrar desesperado la manera de quitárselo, se rindió e intento controlar el peso extra del aparato y camino nervioso hacía la puerta, fue cuando escucho ruidos de pasos y dilatando sus pupilas alzo la mano y agito con fuerza el cabecillo mientras sollozaba y emitía altos gemidos para que le escucharan.

Sintió emoción cuando escuchó a personas golpeando la puerta, y gritando, luego una cerradura y con un sonido seco está se abría con rechinidos agudos y horribles, Loki gemía desesperado y reconoció a la perfección el rostro de todos sus amigos que lo miraban asustados, Tony, Bruce, Clint, Steve, Natasha y el más importante de ellos que cuando lo vio corrió hacia el angustiado, su esposo Thor. Loki con la respiración agitada podía darse cuenta de las cortadas, magulladuras y heridas que poseían todos, Bruce tenía los ojos rojos y Natasha horribles cortadas en las sangrantes manos.

— ¡Loki, por Dios! —Su amado esposo lo tomó de los hombros, Asustado e intentando entender que era lo que pasaba y Loki empezó a los bolsillo del pantalón ajeno, los reviso a todos con la mirada pidiendo ayuda con gemidos y se lanzo a ellos tocando bolsillos con un frenesí increíble.— ¡Esa cosa le romperá la mandíbula si no se lo quitamos! —Gritó Thor asustado comenzando a buscar por toda la habitación hasta encontrar un reproductor de mini-casetes. — ¡Tiene un candado busquen la llave! — Era la desesperación y el miedo de perder a su esposo hablando y pronto todos comenzaron a buscar frenéticos la pieza.

Sin olvidarse de las palabras de aquella voz macabra y recordando el poco tiempo que tenía antes de que el aparato se accionara, Loki por fin desvió su vista hacía Tony y observó como en el cuello colgaba una llavecilla, se abalanzó hacía él y le arrancó el colgante ganándose la mirada de todos y un quejido de parte de Tony. Le quedaba solo treinta segundos. Thor corrió hacía Loki y calló junto a él.

— ¡Tiene la llave! —Y todos observaron con el corazón en la mano como Loki emitiendo gemidos desesperados y las manos temblorosas hundía la llave la llave en el candando y lo movía, lo desabrochaba y con ayuda de Steve y Thor soltó las correas lanzando el aparato lejos y siete segundos después este se accionó abriéndose como una trampa de osos, solo que al revés.

Asustado, Loki se dejo abrazar por Thor mientras lloraba desesperado sin poder creerse aun lo cerca que estuvo de besar a la muerte. Thor también lloraba asustado en silenció y apretaba con fuerza el cuerpo de Loki contra el suyo. Steve abrazo a Tony quien respiraba agitado casi al borde de un ataque nervioso y lo mismo hacía Bruce con Clint.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Thor con voz suave mientras se separaba levemente de Loki y miraba con rencor como de la comisura de sus labios las cuales estaban levemente rotas por aquel maquiavélico sangraban haciendo dos caminos desde boca hasta perderse en el cuello, temblaba y sus ojos estaban rojos y miraban a Thor con miedo.

— S-sí… m-más o menos…—Fue la respuesta de su esposo y Thor no pudo contenerse beso a Loki con anhelo y este le correspondió con el mismo sentimiento, Dios había estado tan asustado, aun lo estaba y su corazón golpeaba con insistente fuerza contra su pecho. — ¿Do-donde estamos? ¿Qué es todo esto?

— Eso no importa. —Thor sí sabía lo que estaba pasando pero no quería alterar aun más a su esposo. Apretó el reproductor que había encontrado anteriormente con su mano y observo el hermoso rostro de su consorte— Saldremos de aquí, Lo juro, pero antes, debes jugar otro juego...

.

.

.

* * *

_**¡Hola! xD**_

_**no se si se dieron cuenta pero este Two-shot es una combinación de Marvel y Saw :333**_

_**sí siempre que veo ese tipo de películas me inspiro para hacer cosas así...**_

_***-Suspira-* ¿Que se le va a hacer? u.u Amo las peliculas de Saw *u***_

_**Espero que les haya gustado :333**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Summary/Resumen: Lo primero que hizo al abrir los ojos fue cerrarlos inmediatamente, la potente luz del foco que estaba a unos veinte o dieciocho centímetros de su cabeza iluminaba tortuosamente haciéndole arder sus globos oculares, le dolía la cabeza y escuchaba el golpe de su corazón contra su pecho en un bombeo lúgubre y angustiante.

Personajes:_ Loki, Thor, Váli y Narfi (Hijos de Loki), los vengadores._

Pareja Primaria (Seme/Uke):_ Thorki, _

Parejas secundarias (Seme/Uke):_ Stony, BruceXClint._

Autor: _Zoey Namine Taishô (Zoey Kagamine)._

Clasificación:_ Two-shot._

Capítulos:_ (2/3)_

Género:_ Angustia, horror, romance._

Copyright: _Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y el pueblo Nórdico. Yo solo utilizo nombres y descripción de personajes con la humilde finalidad de entretener y entretenerme escribiendo. Todo esto es hecho sin fines de lucro._

Perdonad la tardanza, al parecer por lo largo del fic haré otro capitulo más xD

.

.

.

**I Want To Play A Game: Is live Or Die.**

"_Muchas personas son desagradecidas por estar vivas… _

_Pero tú, ya no…"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Is Die.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Jugar otro juego"**_

Loki se tenso antes las palabras dichas por su esposo. ¿A qué se refería con eso? Temeroso y confundido observo fijo los ojos azules de Thor, no sabía que estaba pasando, lo único que tenía claro es que hace menos de un minuto pudo haber muerto por culpa de un aparato extraño de esos que solo aparecen en las películas de terror.

-¿Qué? —Fue una entrecortada respuesta que brotó de los sangrantes labios de Loki.

Thor dejo el reproductor en el suelo y tomó con sus dos manos el tembloroso rostro de Loki, suspiró cansino observados las hermosas orbes esmeraldas, tenía que contarle lo que estaba pasando pero temía que Loki pudiese tener uno de sus frecuentes ataques de pánico, aquellos que tenía desde muy chico, intentando tranquilizarse y de sonar calmado y sereno comenzó con una torpe explicación, al menos lo que ellos tenían claro.

-Loki, fuimos secuestrados por un maniático, nos obliga a jugar _juegos _maquiavélicos de supervivencia, ninguno de nosotros sabemos cómo llegamos aquí. Pero para lograr salir con vida de este horrible lugar cada quien debe jugar un reto.

-No es fácil, el hijo de puta nos conoce muy bien, sabe cuál es cada una de nuestras debilidades, pasados...—Continuó Bruce frunciendo el seño.

-Ataca donde más nos duele…—Susurró Tony con rencor. mientras se alejaba del agarre de Steve, la mueca de Loki en su rostro de terror y horror pura. Loki tembló en los brazos de Thor. Todo parecía tan falso, sacado de una película de terror.

-Shhh, guarden silencio, escucho algo —Murmuro Natasha frunciendo el seño, caminó hacía donde estaba el leve sonido, tocando la pared de la parte de atrás de la habitación, pego la oreja de la superficie y siguió el sonido, todos guardaron silencio, algunos contuvieron la respiración. Natasha dio unos pasoso hasta que llegó a la pared izquierda y abrió los ojos descomunalmente mientras se giraba— ¿Él llanto de un bebé?

Al escuchar eso un mal presentimiento se apodero del estomago de Loki se levantó de golpe y corrió fuera de la habitación escuchando los llamados de sus amigos quienes lo seguían. Observo nervioso el desolado y horrible pasillo, y aun sin importarle la desnudes en sus pies y tener cuidado corrió rápidamente y sin consideración pedazos de vidrios rotos de encajaron dolorosamente en sus pies, creando heridas que se infectaron con el oxido y la sangre seca que ya estaba regada en el suelo.

El mal presentimiento golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, apretando nervioso las mangas del uniforme de enfermero que curiosamente llevaba puesto, y a su memoria llego el recuerdo de que era enfermero pediatra. Siguió corriendo por el largo, oscuro y deprimente pasillo, iluminado solo por bombillas que parpadeaban, adornado con goteras, tuberías, vapor pútrido proveniente de estas, y tortuosos gritos de personas desesperadas que rogaban por ayuda a las paredes, manchadas del liquido vital de un ser vivo, escuchando como el llanto aumentaba su volumen a cada paso que daba, Loki sintió que su mundo se acababa y rompía cuando reconoció el llanto…

-N-no, Váli… —Los ojos húmedos y rojos por el llanto retrospectivo se inundaron de nuevas lágrimas desesperadas, aumentado el paso hasta que dio con una puerta sucia con palabras escritas con lo que al parecer era sangre.

Hace más de cuatro meses Loki había dado a luz a dos hermosos bebes gemelos de suaves y sedosos cabellos azabache, clara herencia de Loki y enormes y hermosos ojos azules tan azules como el mismísimo zafiro idénticos a los que Thor poseía. Ambos quedaron destrozados cuando les dijeron que su pequeño Narfi había nacido con un grave problema en los pulmones y esta misma enfermedad cobro su vida dos un mes después de respirar por primera vez.

Loki sufrió la pérdida de su bebé hundiéndose en la oscuridad y entregándose a la depresión. Toda su vida había estado llena de dolor y decepción, en sus días de oscuridad perpetua volvió el recuerdo del accidente de tránsito donde murieron sus padre y sus hermanos, quedando él como único sobreviviente al ser protegido por sus hermanos mayores en un abrazo protector, recordó levantar la cabeza y mirar el cuerpo de sus hermanos manchados en sangre que ensució su cuerpo, fue su primer trauma a la joven edad de cinco años.

Recordó el asqueroso orfanato donde fue prácticamente obligado a vivir, recordó la grotesca familia por la que fue adoptado y como el hijo mayor de dicha familia abuso de él, recordó como levanto el cuchillo, conmemoró como lo enterró en su espalda mientras el otro le golpeaba y recordó la sangre tibia correr una vez más por su piel.

Supero hasta cierto punto la perdida gracias a la ayuda de Thor y sus amigos, prometiéndose seguir adelante porque Váli también necesitaba de él. Pero al volver de golpe todos esos malos recuerdos Loki temía por su hijo... Porque él mismo se consideraba un monstruo.

-¡Loki! ¡Dios, Loki! ¡No corras de esa manera! —Le reprendió Thor con voz preocupada justo cuando llego a su lado, mientras jalaba a un ausente Loki en un abrazo. Los demás se posicionaron a un lado.

-Es Váli…—Murmuró mirando a la nada misma, en estado de shock. Thor entendió y abrió sus ojos de golpe.

-"Hora de enfrentar tus temores… L.L."—Leyó lentamente Tony lo que estaba escrito en la puerta.

Loki se separó de manera brusca de Thor retomando la conciencia y saliendo de su estado de pánico. Sin previo aviso y bajo la sorpresa de los demás Loki abrió con una patada la puerta, se escuchó un extraño pitido y el perturbante sonido del llanto Loki entro como si no estuviesen en un lugar peligroso y lo que vio frente a él fue un cuarto chiquillo con las paredes cubiertas por azulejos blancos daba la sensación de que más bien estaban en un baño, y en la pared de al frente enorme puerta de acero y de allí provenía el llanto del pequeño. Más arriba de esta puerta había un reloj temporizador que había comenzado su cuenta… al parecer el tiempo que le quedaba era de 24:06 minutos y el numero iba decreciendo.

Al lado de la puerta había una mesa rustica y gastada que sostenía un televisor pequeño encendido que proyectaba una habitación oscura y una silueta de mala calidad y otros utensilios. Thor sin pensarlo mucho activó el reproductor que antes habían encontrado en la habitación de Loki, y sobresaltando al pelinegro se volvió a escuchar la macabra voz por todo el lugar.

_-Loki Laufeyson… No sé si estarás muerto o vivo, si no es así entonces este mensaje vendría siendo para tu conyugue Thor. Pero por ahora confiaré en que si lograste superar la primera prueba y me dirigiré a ti… Eres con seguridad y sin escusas seas la persona que más ah sufrido parada en esta habitación, por eso en tu siguiente y último juego no solo dependerá tu vida sino que también lo hará la vida de tu primogénito Váli.— _A todos se les helo el cuerpo y la respiración de ambos padres se corto.

_-Desde que murió tu segundogénito Narfi, tuviste un desliz y gracias a este mismo has comenzado a sentir miedo de ti mismo, te has considerado un asesino a pesar de que no lo eres, amas a tu hijo, pero sientes miedo de poder dañarlo… Hoy te daré la oportunidad de dejar atrás esos miedos y en vez de ser el villano podrás ser el héroe_—.Loki sintió que se iba a desmayar, escuchar la verdad que intenta ocultar es horrible. No hizo más que afincarse en Thor, mareado.

_-En el momento en que habrás la puerta de entrada de la habitación, se activará un temporizador que te regalará veinticinco minutos para que puedas completar tu reto_ — Todos dirigieron la mirada al temporizador sobre la puerta, habían perdido ya tres minutos completos_._

_-La puerta que está enfrente de ti solo se abrirá con ayuda de una llave, sobre la mesa habrá algo que te dará una pista de donde está y tendrás que extraerla a como dé lugar, puedes dejar que alguien te ayude. — _Natasha corrió a la mesa y encontró una radiografía, vendas, alcohol y un bisturí_—. Te diré lo que pasará si no completas el reto a tiempo es que la vida de Váli se verá extinguida... como muestra en el televisor, sobre el infante cuelga sin vergüenza un enorme bloque de concreto. —_Efectivamente en la imagen mostraba al pequeño Váli acostado y sujetado en una silla de coches para bebes mientras lloraba y sobre él había un enorme bloque que colgaba a una peligrosa altura que efectivamente se mostraba mortal para un bebé. —_Cuando se acabe el tiempo la cuerda que sujeta al niño dejará que el bloque caiga sobre él, tienes hasta entonces para extraer la llave y rescatarle, el tiempo se acaba Loki. Buena suerte._

_-¡Que comience el juego!— _El aparato al fin ceso de parlotear y Loki se rompió comenzando a llorar asustado y Thor no hizo más de mirar con ira e impotencia mientras apretaba sus dientes y fruncía el entrecejo.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :333


End file.
